1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for tracking a position by using a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent rapid increase in the use of personal portable devices, there is increasing user demand for current position searching. Accordingly, a large number of personal portable devices use a global positioning system (GPS). In order for GPS-based portable devices to detect a current position, a procedure for receiving a satellite signal, searching for a satellite, analyzing satellite data, and estimating a current position is required.